If This Is the Last Kiss..
by kiba kai
Summary: What really happened in the night before the final battle.. Yaoi, of course 13x5


If This Is the Last Kiss Disclaimer : I don't own them, no... thanks Sunrise, and for the song 'If this is the Last Kiss (Let's make it Last all Night)' from Meat Loaf, you'd better not sue me coz I have nothing you want, just my oldie computer and my sick brain..   
Pairing : 13x5   
Warning : Yaoi, Songfic, angst, Treize's POV   
Explanation : lyrics is in //--//, conversation in "--", flashback in _##Italic##_   


===============================================================   
-If This Is the Last Kiss-   
By Kai   
===============================================================   


It's getting late, and I look around myself. A red rose in my left hand and a glass of red wine in the other. I've always enjoyed the fragrance and delicate taste, but not tonight, this night before the final battle between Earth and Colony. I like it when the darkness surround's me, especially as the moon is dark tonight. I close my eyes painfully, because all I can do at this moment is just wait. 

Chang Wufei, the proud Chinese fighter and honest Gundam pilot is the one and only that I'm waiting for. 

"Treize" I turned to him. The same small but graceful body was standing by the window frame. Only the candlelight from the nightstand nearby allowed me to see his face. There was no smile on his lips, no longing in his eyes, just the anger, pure anger that can burn me into ashes right here. 

"Give it to me" he demanded. 

"You know dragon. You know what you must give me in return, and you must give it first" I said to him with my fake victory smile. I hated myself when I said this. 

I still remember the first time I saw him. I was on my cruise ship, and he came down from his Gundam to ask me for a duel. Even though he knew that I was an important enemy. Even though he knew that if I died, this war would be over. He could have killed me easily with his Gundam, but he didn't. That was the most honourable thing that I've ever seen. I admired   
you for that, and that's why I didn't let you go. 

"Why did you do this to me Treize?" he asked me, his voice trembling. He was looking down at his feet, and the cold wall behind him was the only thing he can rely on. 

"Because I wanted to meet you again, and I wanted to torment you. There are so many reasons, and I've already told you them" I stood up, and ordered him with an insensitive mask "Come here" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_##"Well. Look's like I've defeated you"_

_"Kill me then" he raised his chin above my silver blade, there was no fear in his eyes._

_"Won't you ask for mercy?"_

_"If you would grant it, finish it in one slash" I couldn't believe it when I found myself smiling. I felt 'alive' around this boy, his spirit, his body. I can't remember how long it's been since anyone, or anything amused me like this. Killing him would be a waste.##_

He still kept his position. I said again "Obey my order" I saw he clutched his hands into fists, and bit his lower lip before he walked towards me. I hurt his feelings, and also mine. 

"Sit down" I said when he stood next to me. He lowered himself down on his knees. I used my finger to lift his head up, his ebony eyes were filled with anger. Yet he didn't beg me, he never did. 

_##"What do you think you're doing?"_

_He said, while I used my hand to press both of his wrists to the wall over his head. My other hand lifted a small bottle of liquid to my lips. I drank the liquid, but didn't swallow. I throw the bottle away, and used my free hand to hold his face still. I pressed my lips to his, plunging the liquid down his throat. After a few minutes he grasped for air, and I let him go._

_"What was that Krushrenada?"_

_"It's a drug" I said simply, "Just this is the first time you have taken it, and now you will become addicted, and now every fortnight you must take it again"_

_"What kind is it?" his anger was rising._

_"There's no reason for me to tell you, but..."_

_"But what?"_

_"I can give it to you" I said with a smile on my face, wondering what the next situation would be.##_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

I never thought that my careless action of 'drugging' him, would lead to something that can hurt me this much. I made up my mind and asked him. 

"You hate me, my dragon?" he freed his face from my finger. 

"You already knew the answer, and I don't belong to you, and never will" he stared into my eyes. He might have seen something in them. Sadness. Yes, even though I knew the answer, but I wanted to hear it. I wanted it to be buried deep inside of me. I wanted to remember this moment, even in the final time of my life. It's a reward of my sins. I deserved   
it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_##"As simple as that? I guess you must want something from me, right?" he asked, and I nodded._

_"What is it? You want me to tell you about our Gundam information. Or is it the location of our safe house. Our movements. Or do you want me to be your spy. Which one? Or is it all of them?"_

_I still stared at him._

_"You can forget that. There's no way I will betray my comrade's!"_

_"None of those" he narrowed his eyes when I approached him._

_"It's you Chang Wufei, I want you"##_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"What about tomorrow Wufei. All of you are going to fight against me, right?" I offered him a glass of wine, but he didn't accept. 

"Gundam will fight against whoever rages the war, and will destroy all the weapon's" 

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?" I asked while I walked to the window, looking for nothing but his answer. 

"You're my enemy", he said lightly. That surprised me. I thought the only thing he ever wanted to do, was to wipe me away from his glorious life. But tonight, tonight will be the last night for me. I'll never see him again, because I've already decided tomorrow will be my last day. So this is the last chance to end all of this. 

"You still want to know Wufei?" I took another sip of wine. 

"What?" 

"The reason why I did all this to you" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ __

_##I can't think of anything that made me feel better than this. Cuddling him in the moonlight, while he slept. I played with his silken black hair. I ran my fingertip lightly all over his face. I wanted to remember him this way, because any minute he will wake up and leave me, and I must go back to the real world once again._

_There, he blinked his eyes open, and as soon as he noticed me he moved away as far as he could. He swallowed hard and asked me._

_"What time is it?"_

_"Almost 3 a.m., if you want to leave, go now" that was one of the most cruellest things that I said to him. But I didn't see his reaction. I didn't dare to look, but I still kept up my performance._

_"Remember Chang Wufei. In the next 15 days, you must be here"_

_"Why? Why do you do this to me?"_

_"For me, it's amusing, that's all" I couldn't find any better words. How could I tell him the true reason of it all, he'd never forgive me anyway. But I didn't care anymore. As long as I could see him, touch him. I was ready to risk everything I have.##_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

He didn't answer. The silence was too much to bare, "Do you still want to know?" 

"I thought you told me" 

"I've never…" I gathered all my strength to face him. He was so near, but yet too far. In my feeling's, he was so faraway. I felt my hands trembling around the wine glass. I was afraid? No, I'm Treize Krushrenada, the leader of the World United how can I afraid. I forced my eyes to look at him. 

"I love you" 

He was stunned by my words, and I held my breath and waited. Suddenly he closed his eyes and said. 

"What are you trying to do this time? It won't work" 

"What am I trying to do? I'm telling you my true feelings… Wu..." 

"Stop it Krushrenada! Stop this shit! Are you telling me that all this time of using me like your toy, all the times you ruined my dignity, you did that because… because..." he shook his head, and his eyes, his beautiful eyes crushed with his tears. But he didn't dare say it. I must make him understand. 

"Wufei, please listen" I stepped closer to him trying to grab his wrists, but he didn't comply.He wriggled against me, and tried to hit me. But I forced him into my embrace. 

"Stop! Let me go!" he shouted, trying to push me away. I tighten my grip and lowered my lips next to his ear, whispering the words 'I love you' over and over again. Each word was spoken with my true feelings, my love. I've wanted to say this for so long, and I want to say it forever. But this will be the last time in my life. I don't want to let him go. 

After a few minutes his confusion went, and he seemed to cool down. I can't see his face, but I can feel that he is crying. I trail my hand down his hair, soothing him with my gentleness. 

"Wufei. I'm sorry" 

"You're lying" 

"No, this time I'm telling you the truth, please listen" he made a slight nod, I loosen my embrace to stare into his onyx eyes. 

"I lied to you so many times, maybe all the time. I said I've done all this because I wanted to hurt you, but it's me who was hurt. It's me who was too weak to admit how much you meant to me. Looking back, since that day, all my life was just focused on you. Counting the day's when you would come…" 

"But you drugged me" 

"It's not a drug Wufei. Not at all, I lied about that to. I just wanted to see you again, but I can't go on..." 

"Treize" He didn't push me away, nor hug me back. He just let his body surrender to my touch. 

"Treize. Why didn't you tell me earlier, tomorrow will be…" 

"Shh, my dragon, forget about tomorrow. Just tonight, if you didn't hate me that much, tonight is all I wanted to ask from you..." 

I pressed my lips lightly all over his face and neck. He just closed his eyes, and tried to remember all my feelings and passion. 

"Treize… I, I love you..." 

"Wufei" That's the last words that I'd expected from him. I can't compare my feeling right now to anything, except the ray of moonlight that shone on my face through this cruel night. I just know that the fact that I love darkness was a lie. I think I loved it, because I wanted to hide myself away from everyone. Yes, I'm a coward… 

"Say it again Wufei, please" 

"I love you Treize, I love you" he said, and kissed me passionately. He never did that before, and his words were the sweetest curse that I've ever known. 

//I know you're going, I know this is good bye,   
and I can't make you stay, no matter, no matter how I tried   
and if you're leaving, please grant this one request   
just leave my heart with some happiness 

Pull all the shades down, put your heart next to mine   
tonight give me a chance to feel heaven just one more time   
and if you're leaving, honey I'll set you free   
just leave my arms with one sweet memories 

If this is the last kiss, let's make it last all night,   
If this is the last time I've ever, ever gonna hold you   
let me hold you tight till the morning light   
If this is the last time, we've ever be together   
kiss me and baby, give me something tender to remember your bye// 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The next day at the battle frontier, Tallgeese was facing Altron. Nothing in this immeasurable space can destroy the pain and sorrow between them. A Chinese pilot in his cockpit looked like nothing but the broken hearted lover. 

"Are you Treize Krushrenada, the leader of the World United? For the sake of all people in both earth and colony, your death is my destiny" 

//Baby, give me something, something to remember your bye   
baby, give me something, tender to remember your bye...// 

  
  
  


fin~ 

=============================================================== 

Kai:-phew- 13x5 at last, I LOVED this song, but I didn't put it much in the fic, I can't find the proper place to paste it, but it's my inspiration for this fic, it quite an old song, have you ever heard of it? 

Edited by: Miriya, Thanks (*^_^*) 

Feedback: Pleaseeeeee :::sobs:::   



End file.
